


Jane Doe???

by ellaaa25



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Government Agencies, Happy Ending, Lexie is Alex, Secret Identity, Secrets, Teen Kara Danvers, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaaa25/pseuds/ellaaa25
Summary: A Jane Doe comes into Grey Sloan Memorial and throws everyone for a loop.





	Jane Doe???

**Author's Note:**

> I did not proof read. All mistakes are my own .
> 
> I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Supergirl.

Dr’s Bailey, Hunt and Karev were in shock at the patient that had just come into their ER. The woman had been found in an alley, littered in wounds and bleeding freely from bullet wounds, she was the spitting image of Lexie Grey. 

Hunt recovered the quickest and ordered Wilson to page Shepherd, Pierce, Riggs and DeLuca to the room. As soon as they arrived he filled them in. “Currently classed a Jane Doe as she has no ID. Found beaten in an alley with bullet wounds and cuts all over her body. The five of you have to operate on her and take this case. Pretty much everyone else at this hospital is not allowed on this case. Do your best to save her. We have questions.”

Hunt, Bailey and Karev went to leave the room when Pierce yelled at them. “Hey! We need a better explanation than that. She is a Jane Doe, no ID. How can you not treat her?”

Karev blew up. “Because she isn’t a Jane Doe. She is the spitting image of Lexie Grey. The same Grey whose name is on the god damn hospital. I have to find Mer.” Karev ran off and the Bailey and Hunt followed him out. The five doctors got to work immediately as they left, knowing they weren’t the only ones who had answers. They referred to her as Jane Doe, keeping everything as separate as possible. The first thing they did was have the police notified and her blood drawn for DNA test, as was the protocol with John and Jane Doe’s. 

None of them could see much with all the black clothing, so they stripped her to get a better look at her injuries. You could see the breaks in her ribs through her skin, while her upper leg had a bone sticking out of it. They rushed her too the OR, paging whoever they needed that wasn’t at the hospital when Lexie Grey was. 

It took most of the night, but they got her injuries stable enough that they could move her to the ICU. It seemed the whole hospital was watching as she was transported to the ICU. Pierce, Wilson and Shepherd got her settled in the ICU while Riggs and DeLuca blocked the door stopping them from entering.

Wilson was going to staying with Jane Doe while Pierce and Shepherd dealt with the other doctors. Pierce and Shepherd refused to answer questions until they were in a conference room. The room was filled with majority of the senior staff at the hospital as Meredith, Alex, Bailey, Webber, Owen, Arizona, April and Jackson were all there.

Shepherd took control of the meeting quickly. “We have contacted the police and they collected the blood for a DNA test. It should be back soon. Wilson has been instructed to run to me as soon as it comes in. Her injuries are severe, it is in her chart. I am not going to go over it. You can read it if you want to. However, what shocked us the most about Jane Doe is the scars and previous injuries. Massive scarring on her abdomen and legs, her spine also seems to be held together with bits of metal which is keeping it stable. She is in an induced coma and I will be waiting until after the DNA results before waking her from it. I don’t want her to freak out with people saying they are family and friends when she could be just a severely beaten and injured woman who looks like someone you used to know. Do not enter her room. Please.”

The doctors not on the case began clambering over each other to get a word in, except one. “ENOUGH! We don’t know what is happening okay? I know I never saw Lexie’s body because I was told it was torn to shreds by animals in the night, but we don’t know anything. Arizona and I were there, you weren’t. Please shut up. We must wait for the cops but until then life continues. This is a hospital. There are plenty of people to treat. Go.” Meredith was oddly calm, but it did the trick and the rest of the group dispersed after being assured of updates.

When it was just Meredith, Maggie and Amelia, Meredith dropped in her chair and held her head in her hands. “Do you think it is her?”

Maggie answered for them both. “From the photos I have seen, it could be but her injuries are nasty. We have to wait for her to wake up.” Meredith nodded and stood, making her way out of the room and up to the ICU. She couldn’t go in but she waited outside for news. She barely noticed who sat next to her throughout the day, only waiting for the cops with news.

When two women came through the doors Meredith didn’t really move. Only when what looked like a special ops crew followed in behind them did she jump from her seat and move towards them. Amelia and Maggie got there first and pulled their leader into a conference room before speaking, while the two women moved out of the way and lent against the wall. One looked young, maybe 16 if she was lucky and she walked with a slight limp, but the other was probably late 20’s and held an aura of authority for someone so small. Meredith returned her attention to Amelia, Maggie and the leader of the ‘cops’ and watched as he handed her a letter. They both read it and then started yelling at the man. Only vague words escaped the room, but Meredith wasn’t sure what was happening. The rest of the doctors who knew Lexie, and pretty much anyone that they were dating had arrived while they were yelling. 

A few minutes later the man with Maggie and Amelia opened the door and ushered in the two women that he had brought with him, while Amelia called for Meredith. She shook her head at whoever offered to go with her and entered the room. She sat at the table with the others and looked towards the man as he seemed to have all the answers.

“My name is Director Henshaw and I work for the government. With me is Kara Danvers and Maggie Sawyer. In that room is a woman called Alex Danvers, Kara’s mum and Maggie’s wife. Alex is coming with me. We can treat her best.”

“Why call me in here then? I am an owner, a doctor, a surgeon, but not the only one. Why me?” Meredith asked.

“We need your help, all three of you. We need you to convince all those people she is Alex Danvers, not Lexie Grey.”

“But she is, isn’t she? That is my little sister. She is alive and you won’t let me see her, and you want me to lie to everyone I care about, and who she cares about. Or used to. What was in the letter?”

“DNA results, and orders from the president not letting you tell anyone what I tell you before the confidentiality agreement is signed. You need to do this, convince them it isn’t her, for her safety, and yours.”

The younger girl piped up, “Henshaw, shut up. You don’t know her. All she has wanted is to talk to her family again and you are trying to stop that. Just leave. She never wanted to work for you anyway!” Henshaw wasn’t going to leave but his phone rand and he left the room in a huff. “Sorry about that. I hate that guy. My mum, Alex, Lexie, whatever you know her as. She has been through a lot. She raised me these last 5 years, along with Maggie. They are the parents I never thought I would have again after mine died in a car accident. I lost my leg, but I found a family that helped me.”

The other woman, Maggie spoke next. “8 years ago, a severely injured woman was flown into a hospital. She had been trapped under a plane wing for days and her body had shut down to the point she didn’t even look like she was breathing. The Directors organisation had been tracking the woman’s life and were looking to recruit her. They pulled her from the wreckage and got her to a separate hospital from the others injured in the crash, and replaced her body with one that had been torn to shreds by wolves. Many, many experimental and dangerous procedures later, she was fit enough to start to live again. Henshaw here had her proclaimed dead and changed her identity, so she couldn’t come back. That was seven years ago and Alex Danvers was born. 

“We met when she was drinking away her pain at a bar. Not only was she depressed because everyone she loved was gone, she wasn’t allowed to see them, talk to them, or even go back to Seattle. On top of that, she was figuring out she was gay. Not a good time for her. We started dating and about 18 months later, a very adorable 11-year-old popped up from nowhere needing a home. We took her in and we have been family since. We got married three years ago and she cried the whole night before because she couldn’t have any of you here.

“A few weeks ago, she was on her way here when she disappeared and we couldn’t find her. When you ran her DNA, we were on the first flight out. I don’t agree with Henshaw, and neither does Alex. She has been fighting to get her life back as Lexie so she could come see all of you. She just got approval from the people above Henshaw. She was coming to see you.” Maggie’s explanation through the three doctors for a loop. 

Amelia recovered first. “Does she know about everything that happened here?”

Kara nodded. “Yeah. She kept an eye on all of you, as much as she could. She tried to hide it from me, didn’t want to upset me.”

The five women stayed sitting in silence for a few minutes, when Henshaw stormed back into the room. “Tell Danvers congratulations when she wakes up. Alexandra Grey is alive again. You guys went over my head and got it done. Apparently, they didn’t like the way we did things with her. I save her life and you betray me?! She would be dead in the woods right now if it wasn’t for me. Tell her she is fired. The rest of the paper work will be delivered here. Along with a confidentiality agreement for the six of you to sign. You speak a word of what she did, you guys go into a hole never to be seen again.” Henshaw stormed back out of the room and collected the other special ops guys and took them with him. 

Meredith, Amelia, Maggie, Maggie and Kara just sat quietly for a few minutes, discussing treatment plans for Alex. Another man in a black special ops suit came in and made them sign confidentiality agreements stating anything that they knew apart Lexie Grey when she was working for the government as Alex Danvers was not to be spoken of again. They had completely forgotten about the group of doctors waiting for them outside. That was until Jo burst through the door stating she was awake. Meredith took Maggie (Sawyer) and Kara to see her with Jo, completely bypassing and ignoring all the doctors, while Amelia and Maggie (Pierce) called them into the conference room and filled them in briefly on what was happening.

“The short story, and only story we can give is this. Jane Doe is Lexie. The small woman who came in with the black ops guy is her wife, while the teenager is their adopted daughter. We don’t know how she survived, just that she was pulled from the wreckage practically dead and underwent multiple dangerous and experimental procedures to save her, against her will. Her identity was buried and killed off and she was forced to work for the government. She has been trying to get her life back ever since.” Maggie explained.

Karev was the loudest of the doctors. “Why can’t you tell us more?”

“They forced us to sign confidentiality agreements. However, why are we in here when we could be seeing Meredith reunite with her sister, and Lexie see her wife and daughter again?” Amelia asked, and then all the doctors left the room to watch the reunion down the hall.

Meredith froze outside Lexie’s room. Maggie entered first and Kara was going to follow when she saw her freeze. Kara grabbed the hand of her aunt and grounded her, before they walked into Lexie’s room hand-in-hand. 

The first thing Meredith saw was her baby sister kissing Maggie, and she had tears down her running down her face. Kara cleared her throat before speaking. “Mum? There is someone who wants to talk to you.” Alex looked up and saw her daughter holding her sisters hand. 

“Lexie?” Meredith croaked out.

“Yea Meredith. It’s me.” Meredith broke out of Kara’s handhold and rushed her little sister, hugging her tight to her body while they both sobbed. Neither heard Maggie and Kara excuse themselves from the room to give them privacy. 

Maggie and Kara left the room and came face to face with a lot of doctors they had only heard stories of. “Hi. Nice to meet you all. I’m Maggie, Alex’s wife and this is our daughter Kara.”

It was all quiet before Karev broke the silence. “Damn, Little Grey did good for a dead girl.” The extremely inappropriate joke broke the tension and the group relaxed around the new comers, asking questions they hoped could be answered by them. The majority were able to be, but the ones about how she survived and what she worked on weren’t. Never the less, they had fun getting to know Lexie’s family, and when Meredith finally left the room, one by one they went in to talk to her. Not for too long as she was weak, but they got to see with their own eyes she was okay. They could tell she had changed, but 8 years would change anyone. 

Kara got on well with Arizona and April, their bubbly personalities complementing each other. Arizona and Kara spoke about being amputees, but had much more in common than just that.

Maggie seemed to get on well with Karev, Amelia and the other Maggie. It got old very quick having two Maggie’s, so Alex’s wife was known as Sawyer from then on. When Bailey came back from seeing Alex, her wife told them to let her be and come back and see her tomorrow. They weren’t going anywhere.

Maggie, Kara and Meredith went in to see Alex before she fell asleep again and saw how happy she was that she had her family back. She had missed them more than she had let on, and didn’t care if she looked weak for crying about it. She was home after a long time away. They were just talking quietly about their future plans when Meredith suddenly jumped in her seat. “Crap. I have to tell Christina.”

Alex just started laughing. “Good luck with that. She will freak.” Meredith was running out the door when Alex called after her, “Don’t forget Callie.” They laughed when they heard more cursing from Meredith. Alex settled in to the bed and got comfortable, happy to be with all her family for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I am getting back to study now, I swear. See you in November for new stories and updates!
> 
> ellaaa25 xoxox


End file.
